zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Get Well, My Darling
Many times in my life, I lend a helping paw to the one I care about the most My dear fox husband gets all the help he can whenever he needs it We already did it when we stuck together through thick and thin during our first case This time however, I´m looking after him at our home Nick´s feeling a little ill, for he has gotten recently a fever It´s not too bad or contagious, but he needs to stay home until he gets better The doctor said that it should be over in about three days Well, my dear has nothing to worry when he´s being cared by his Carrots Sweetie, I´m going to help you recover as much as I can No matter what it takes, I´ll stay by the side of my loved one Currently, I´m at the kitchen of our own rural home While preparing some warm broth for you, along with your medicine I´ve taken a couple of days off from the ZPD to look after you Thankfully Bogo seemed to understand this too Like you´ve done to me, I´ll do my best to keep you safe, healthy and warm As the medicine is ready, I put them on a tray and head towards our bedroom There you are, all bundled up in our bed I´ve gotten you some extra blankets so that you won´t get cold Despite sneezing and coughing, you don´t feel too down at all On your face, I still see your familiar, handsome smile For so long, you used to live as a lonely predator, without anybody giving a helping hand Until we joined forces, bringing out the best in each other and sticking together to the end I take out the thermometer and put my paw on your cheek Noticing how you´re getting better, I need to keep up the good work You´re a strong fox, no simple fever is strong enough to keep you down I can´t wait to do something nice with you after you recover soon Gently, I give the medicine and the broth to my husband Just relax and stay calm there, no need to be worried or stressed I maybe a hardworking policewoman, but I can still be caring and gentle when I need to be You thank me for the medicine, and mention that I´d make for a good nurse I can agree with that as I sit down on a chair next to the bed you´re at Reading a book there and just talking to you, my sweetheart Watching over my darling, who´s resting and regaining his strength You look thankfully at me as you draw breath Carefully yet lovingly, I come towards your bed and give you a warm hug To you, the feeling of fever is replaced by something tender and snug It´s one of those moments that show how our relationship is so loving and important Which has come a long way since it was forged by teamwork, friendship and trust I can´t wait to see you get cured and rise from bed with a smile on your face The first thing you´ll be getting at that moment will be a big, deep kiss When I sit very close to you, I feel how you touch me softly with your tail You call me the sweetest wife in the world and give me a stroke so gentle I´m happy I´m able to help you here at our humble home, my fox with a heart of gold No harm will come to you as long as I live, that is guaranteed I still feel like the luckiest doe in the world for having a husband so sweet and caring Get well, my darling. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories where a character is ill Category:Poem style